


Only When I Sleep

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Dark can’t sleep. He takes the opportunity to do something he would very much like to do, but wouldn’t under normal circumstances because he has too much of a stick up his ass. That something is to ride the shit out of Anti. While Anti is still sleeping.





	Only When I Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, apparently there's _several_ Danti scribbles I haven't uploaded yet. Tch, I've been slacking.
> 
> WARNING: Dubcon/consent issues; Anti would’ve been fine with it, but it still remains Dark didn’t exactly ask before doing this and doesn’t care he didn’t ask, ‘cause he’s an asshole like that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dark couldn’t sleep.

Anti damn well could, though, out like a light in the bed they were sharing. Dark supposed he couldn’t really resent him for that. It was irritating that Anti – vicious, murderous abomination he was – could rest so easily, while Dark was kept up tormented by the warring fragments of soul that he held pieced together. And it was bizarre, almost unsettling, to see Anti looking so peaceful for once.

But not unpleasant.

Finally, Dark had the chance to truly look at and appreciate Anti. When he wasn’t being a snarling little monster, he was… attractive. The pretty cheekbones, the little furrow of his eyebrows, the part of his lips. He’d kicked the sheets most of the way down, barely covering his slim hips. Anti was shirtless, wearing only loose sleep pants, leaving the lean muscle of his chest and stomach exposed.

Dark was staring, but with Anti asleep that didn’t matter. He couldn’t make any snarky comments like this.

He couldn’t do anything, and that stirred something in Dark. He was hardly the sort to have any qualms over the fact he got off on taking advantage of people, and oh, this was a golden opportunity.

The more he drank in Anti’s silent, still form, the more Dark wanted him. Dark hovered over Anti, lowering his lips to Anti’s throat and trailing hot, wet kisses down his sternum and stomach. His hand slid below the waistband of Anti’s sleep pants; nothing on underneath, of course not. And half hard.

Dark was hardly surprised. Anti tended to think with his dick at the best of times; in his dreams was likely no different. And Dark was intimately acquainted with the fact Anti tended to wake up with utterly blatant morning wood each day.

He languidly stroked Anti’s cock, making a low hum of contentment as he felt him hardening even more at the attention. Normally they were too busy clawing at each other for Dark to just enjoy an act like this.

Anti really did have a nice dick. It felt thick and hot in Dark’s hand; a slightly odd shape to it, and little bumps and ridges of cartilage down the sides. Another little hint at Anti’s more demonic side, just like the claws and the eyes and gaping wound on his throat.

It was a nice dick, and Dark wanted it inside him.

Not that he would ever admit as much, not usually. Because Anti was also an infuriating asshole, and Dark hated actively giving up any kind of control to him. Anti always looked so damn _smug_  whenever he got to nail Dark. It grated on Dark’s pride too much to allow him to seek that out voluntarily.

But Anti wasn’t awake to be a bastard about it. Not this time.

Anti wasn’t awake, and Dark was going to make sure he stayed that way. All it took was a little extension of his auras, a little suggestion. After all, if Anti was already asleep, Dark just had to hold him down there.

Dark pulled the sheets out of the way and dragged Anti’s sleep pants down his thighs. His auras curled over Anti like sentient fog, wrapping around him, pinning him down both physically and mentally.

If Anti  _had_ been awake, Dark knew he would have been bucking and fighting against the bonds. He hated not being able to be actively involved in sex, always so damn handsy.

Dark lowered his mouth onto Anti’s cock. Not so much to pleasure him, although Anti  _did_  moan in his sleep, and the sound was more than gratifying. No, Dark curled his tongue around Anti, licking him from root to tip and then sinking back down to swallow around his cock, with the primary purpose of slicking him with saliva.

There was lube not far away amongst the bedsheets (never far, they always had use for it); that Dark used on himself, removing his own sleepwear and slicking two fingers.

Again, another thing that he was not about to admit to. But pleasure was pleasure; he  _enjoyed_ fingering himself, and did it alone often enough that it didn’t take much prep at all before he felt ready to take Anti’s cock.

Dark straddled his unconscious boyfriend, hands splayed out over Anti’s chest. He smiled viciously to himself. For once he had the upper hand, completely and utterly. Although Anti’s constant fighting back made life more fun, and Dark would certainly get bored with a completely submissive partner very quickly, sometimes Dark just wanted  _control_.

It was almost a shame that Anti wouldn’t get to experience the way Dark was about to use him. Dark certainly hoped it translated into some very enjoyable dreams for the glitch.

He raised his hips and positioned Anti’s cock at his slicked entrance, the tip just teasing against him. And then Dark sank down with a deep groan.

He’d purposefully prepped just not quite enough, enjoying the  _ache_ as Anti’s cock sank into him and stretched him open. Anti gave a high, keening whine in answer, and Dark’s eyes jerked immediately to Anti’s face. No; not awake. Just a noise made in his sleep, but proof enough Anti was feeling this to at least some degree.

Settled with Anti’s cock fully inside him, Dark rocked his hips back. Slow, shallow movements, adjusting to how damn  _full_ he felt. Heat rising to his face, biting his bottom lip to stop himself making any embarrassing noises. Not that he needed to; there was no one to witness this or hear him. And it was tempting, so very tempting… he could hold Anti under. He could be as loud as he wanted, not having to hold back for the sake of his pride. Old habits died hard, though.

Dark lifted himself until just the head of Anti’s cock remained inside him, then let his weight drop him back down.  _Fuck_. Just like that. Dark let his head fall back, swallowing his own moans as he began to ride Anti deep and hard.

Just as well Anti couldn’t see, ‘cause Dark was rolling his hips like a damn stripper as he fucked himself on Anti’s hot, hard, thick length. He would slow down just to savour it, to feel the shape those little bumps and ridges as it filled him up again, until he got too impatient with teasing himself and picked up the pace until his own cock was drooling precum and aching with need. Only to back off and repeat the whole process again.

It was heady. Dark had control, absolute control. But at the same time, he was the one being fucked open and filled, over and over and over as he rode Anti  _hard_. Dominating. But submitting. Both. And he liked it more than pride would allow him to admit in the light of day.

There were moans falling carelessly from his lips now. His fingers curled, clinging to Anti’s shoulders. Dark could make Anti cum like this too; that much was clear from the bright pink flush creepy over Anti’s face and chest, his quickening breaths, the way he tried to arch and buck his hips even like this. And the noises Anti made—god. Slurred with sleep, his groans and low growls only sounded even more filthy.

“ _Anti_ , fuck,” Dark gasped under his breath. He knew Anti couldn’t hear him—no, that wasn’t necessarily true. Anti couldn’t respond. But that didn’t mean his unconscious mind wouldn’t pick up the words.

Dark’s eyes rolled back and he hissed as Anti’s cock ground against his prostate. “Your cock feels—” he cut off into a moan “—so damn good. So perfect to use as my own little toy and,  _nngh_.”

So deep, grinding so perfectly inside him as Dark rocked his hips.

“A-are you going to cum too? Fuck, Anti, please. I want…” Dark trailed off, gritting his teeth, before dropping down onto Anti’s cock again loosened his mouth. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Such a good thing Anti was asleep. Because Dark was losing control, losing his composure. Nothing else really mattered, just the heated pleasure pooling in his groin and the feel of Anti’s cock splitting him open. He might have been embarrassed by his own shamelessness, but the mental capacity to consider such things had already departed.

Anti was making such delicious little helpless moans, and they went straight to Dark’s cock.

Dark growled and gripped his aching erection, rapidly pumping himself in his fist. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed it, and there was nothing stopping him from taking what he wanted.

Only he did kind of want Anti to come first.

So he clenched down around Anti, and Anti babbled something senseless in his sleep. His fingers twitched and wrists flexed against Dark’s aura, as though even unconscious he just wanted to grab hold of Dark and shove him down and pound into him. His hips bucked, and Dark loosened his hold enough to allow Anti that much freedom of movement, because _that_ he could get off on too.

It didn’t take much more. Anti’s brows furrowed, mouth falling open to groan Dark’s name as his cock twitched buried balls-deep inside Dark’s ass. Dark tilted forward, his hand stroking his own dick firmly, and that was all he needed before he hit his peak as well. Spilling out over his own fist and Anti’s stomach.

Shit. That was a mess.

Dark kept grinding down on Anti’s cock, milking every last drop of cum out of Anti and dragging out his own pleasure as well. He stayed like that for several long moments, letting the last little aftershocks run through him, before lifting himself off of Anti with a moan.

Anti looked even more attractive with his face flushed, cock slick and freshly-used, and cum spattered across his stomach.

Dark kept his eyes on Anti as he lowered his mouth and licked him clean, then pulled his sleep pants back up into place. No sense leaving any evidence, after all. Although that said… there was cum leaking down Dark’s thighs, and he didn’t feel like spending the effort to clean up. Anti didn’t need to know.

Dark drew his auras back and settled next to Anti, as if he’d simply been trying to sleep the whole time. And, all fucked out and exhausted, Dark finally did sleep.

Until he woke up in the morning, satisfied and sore, only to find Anti grinning ferally and insisting they repeat the delicious wet dream he’d had.


End file.
